Banda Koloogyu
Masculino|posição = Meio Campista|número = 7|elemento = Vento|time = Ratoniik Eleven|title4 = Estréia|nome_jp = バンダ・コローギュ|seiyuu = Konno Jun|jogo = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy|anime = Episódio 032 (Galaxy)}} Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"O humorista do Ratoniik Eleven. Ele é curioso e tem uma habilidade incrível."'' Aparência Banda tem pele cinza, olhos vermelhos e tem altura normal. Sua cabeça tem um formato parecido com um capacete com chifres, de cor azul-violeta escuro. Ele tem longas e grossas antenas onduladas, projetando-se do centro de sua cabeça. Ele também tem cabelo que é separado em dois fios grossos, que é semelhante às asas de um grilo. Personalidade Banda é amigável e muito aberta para com outras pessoas, um atributo que faz com que ele seja facilmente amigo delas. Ele também parece se interessar por pessoas de outros planetas e novas coisas ao seu redor, como mencionado por Shimur Pheromona . Ele também parece ser muito simplista, pois ele só queria jogar uma partida contra a Terra Onze , sem considerar que seu planeta poderia ser destruído por causa disso. Enredo No episódio 32 , ele ficou animado quando viu o Galaxy Nauts Gou chegando em Ratoniik . Mais tarde, Banda perguntou-lhes seriamente o que os terráqueos fazem nesta ocasião e os acolheu à sua maneira. Ele então perguntou onde eles gostariam de ir, embora todos não tivessem ideia. Tenma então sugeriu que eles fossem para algum lugar onde pudessem jogar futebol, para o qual Banda começou a fazer acrobacias enquanto ele ficava animado com o fato de que os terráqueos adoravam jogar futebol. Durante sua jornada, ele salvou Kusaka quando ele quase entrou no território de um Madowashisou. Ele também lhes disse que eles ainda deveriam respeitar a planta como ele é a vida também. Mais tarde, eles encontraram um campo de futebol e começaram a jogar uma mini-partida. Quando Sakura , Manabe e Konoha entraram no território do Madowashisou, ele correu para detê-los quando eles foram controlados pelo Madowashisou. Ele os salvou mordendo um dos Madowashisou, mas foi ferido por ele no processo. Quando Kusaka quase foi comida por um deles, Banda o salvou mordendo-o novamente. Ele então foi tratado por Aoi . No episódio 33 , ele pediu ao Earth Eleven para fazer um treinamento conjunto com sua equipe, com o qual eles concordaram. Quando chegaram depois que um membro da Ratoniik Eleven colidiu, ele calmamente contou-lhes sobre o tempo de vida dos habitantes de Ratoniik. Ele também lhes disse que, por esse motivo, eles asseguraram que passassem seus conhecimentos para a próxima geração antes de morrerem; assim como Komecky Shoryou tinha passado seus conhecimentos e habilidades para Tis Kahma antes de morrer. Quando ele notou o ombro de Kusaka doendo e viu a mancha roxa em sua camisa, ele disse à Terra Onze que Kusaka se machucou do líquido digestivo do Madowashisou que poderia envenenar completamente seu corpo se não fosse tratado. Portanto, ele tratou a lesão de Kusaka e teve uma conversa com ele. Ele disse a Kusaka que sua vida tinha apenas um dia e ele foi escolhido apenas como jogador para o Ratoniik Eleven recentemente. Isso significa que a partida entre Ratoniik Eleven e Earth Eleven seria sua primeira e última partida. Embora Kusaka estivesse chocado, Banda disse a ele que, em vez de se preocupar com sua curta vida, ele tentaria pensar em como aproveitar sua vida ao máximo. Ele também disse que tudo o que ele queria agora era ser capaz de brilhar em sua partida um contra o outro. Durante a partida contra o Earth Eleven, ele chamou Ryugel para passar a bola para ele, mas Gandales de repente o empurrou para fora do caminho. Gandales e Ryugel fizeram um gol com o Scream of Eden . No episódio 34 , ele continuou tentando pegar a bola para poder brilhar. Embora depois de ver as jogadas de Kusaka no segundo tempo, ele percebeu que o mais importante não era brilhar, mas liberar tudo o que tinha. Mais tarde, ele conseguiu pegar a bola e até usou seu hissatsu, Tentacle Hold , para roubar a bola de Matatagi . Embora enquanto driblava, de repente ele parou e colidiu, ao que todos perceberam que sua vida terminara. Quando Kusaka segurou seu corspe, seu espírito apareceu diante dele e agradeceu a Kusaka por ter um bom jogo juntos. Depois que Kusaka respondeu que Banda estava brilhando e que não perdeu para ninguém, o espírito de Banda desapareceu lentamente com um sorriso. Após o término da partida, ele foi enterrado por seus companheiros de equipe. Earth Eleven também visitou seu túmulo uma última vez antes de deixar Ratoniik. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Banda, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Artigo' : Giant Beetle inclinar Chifre Goraga (gigante besouro Goraga SumiYumi, aleatoriamente Caiu De Noite Viper No Roglos Gordon direito Route Taisen 'S ) *'Foto' : Gigante Nephentes ( Foto do Mosquito Gigante, tomada na Floresta Karamarina profunda em Ratoniik ) *'Foto' : Grama Estranhamente Eerie ( ひ 不 不草'',, tomada em profundidade Floresta Karamarine'' ) *'Tópico' : Frutas Frescas (O tópico da fruta fresca, obtido no posto de gôndola de Ratoniik ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No lvl. 99 *'GP' : 159 *'Cidade' : 131 *'Chute' : 114 *'Dribles' : 146 *'Bloco' : 92 *'Captura' : 114 *'Técnica' : 116 *'Velocidade' : 119 *'Vigor' : 83 *'Sorte' : 123 *'Liberdade' : 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * * (Anime apenas) Alma ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Galeria Banda excited EP 32.png|Banda getting excited after seeing the Galaxy Nauts Gou. Banda biting the pictcher plant EP 32.png|Banda biting Madowashisou to save Kusaka Ryuuji. Banda enjoying himself.png|Banda excited to chase the ball towards the goal. Banda's sudden death EP34 HQ.png|Banda's death in the anime. Banda's spirit talking EP34 HQ.png|Banda's spirit talking with Kusaka. Banda's spirit as he is disappearing.png|Banda's spirit saying farewell to Kusaka as he fades away. Banda in his grave.png|Banda's carcass before Ratoniik Eleven started to bury him. Banda's death game.png|Banda's death in the game. Banda K.png|Banda's official art. Trivialidades *Seu sobrenome é semelhante ao Koorogi (コ オ ロ ギ), que é japonês para o críquete . *No jogo, é mostrado que depois que ele convocou sua alma e usou, ele desmoronou e morreu na partida contra a Terra Onze. Embora no anime, ele morreu depois de usar seu Hissatsu Tentacle Hold . **Quando você recruta Banda no jogo, ele não tem sua Alma, embora ele seja equipado com uma. **Isso porque seu filho, Banda Koloogyu Jr, herdou sua alma. Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Categoria:Personagens de Vento Categoria:Personagens Meio Campistas Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Meio Campistas Categoria:Meio Campistas de Vento Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Jogadores de Vento Categoria:Personagens do Galaxy